DE 10 2004 043 681 A1 discloses a commercial printing press which is comprised of a reel stand, an infeed unit, multiple I-type printing units, optionally a coating unit, a dryer, a cooling unit, a superstructure and a folding unit. This press is capable of imprinting webs with four printed pages, arranged side by side, such as, for example, four printed pages in DIN A4, with a maximum width of 1,000 mm.
WO 2005/108262 A1 discloses a printing system having two commercial printing press lines which are arranged in parallel. A web can be imprinted in a variable cut length by the use of printing units that use exchangeable modules comprising printing couple cylinders having different circumferences of between 1,100 mm and 1,500 mm, and can be processed in a folding unit with a variable cut length. In this case, a length of the forme cylinder is equal to at least six, and preferably is equal to eight, DIN A4 pages. In various embodiments, the printing system can be assigned an asymmetrical superstructure system, a symmetrical superstructure system, or a superstructure system which is embodied as a former superstructure, with small- and large-format folding units. A wide range of products can be produced by combining formers and turner bars in the superstructure systems and folding units, with differing variability and production with four, six, or eight pages in circumference.
WO 2005/105447 discloses a newspaper printing press, in which two printing formes, each three pages in width, are provided side by side on one forme cylinder that is six newspaper pages in width. To produce special tabloid products, for example, the printing formes can have formats of different printed page widths, side by side.
WO 2006/111521 A1 discloses a newspaper printing press with printing towers. In this device, webs are turned 90° over web-width turner bars and are directed to a former structure having multiple fold formers side by side. The ribbons which are coming from the fold formers are fed to a shared folding unit which is located downstream of the printing towers, for further processing.
WO 2007/020288 discloses a printing press system comprising a first newspaper printing press and a second printing press. Webs from the first and from the second printing press can be fed together to a former structure. In one of several possible embodiments, the second printing press can also be embodied as a commercial printing press. In this case, the folder of the newspaper printing press can have one or two folding units.